


Thirteen Ways of Loving a Werewolf

by thetruthinfairytales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, very slight mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruthinfairytales/pseuds/thetruthinfairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow of the wolf<br/>Is larger than the wolf itself,<br/>So you grab your weapon<br/>And release a shaky breath<br/>Before becoming the shadow<br/>You long to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Ways of Loving a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by "Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Blackbird" by Wallace Stevens.
> 
> I'm not very good at poetry, but I love this poem so this is what you get.  
> I hope you enjoy!

i.  
Among the dancing forest,  
The only thing still,  
Was the eye of the alpha.

ii.  
You feel electric pulsing  
Beneath your skin,  
Like a beta under the full moon.

iii.  
An unnatural rustle of undergrowth  
Leaves a pregnant pause in its wake.

iv.  
A man and his wolf  
Are one.  
A man and his wolf and his pack  
Are one.

v.  
You prefer the warmth of his body  
Against your back  
To the warmth of his blood  
Covering your hands.

vi.  
The shadow of the wolf  
Is larger than the wolf itself,  
So you grab your weapon  
And release a shaky breath  
Before becoming the shadow  
You long to kill.

vii.  
You have not thrown meaningless thoughts  
To an immortal being,  
But tonight you can only whisper  
What sounds like a prayer. 

viii.  
You feel his heartbeat  
As it were your own  
And you wish to howl  
Into the blanket of the night.  
So you do.

ix.  
The lycan knew the moon  
Was commanding him to run.  
He did not know which way.

x.  
You are enraptured by the stars  
And you wonder if your sight  
Echoes his.

xi.  
The wolf runs home  
And curls up on your forgiveness  
And clothes himself with your presence.

xii.  
The forest is still.  
The man is not running.

xiii.  
The sun is up,  
The night is hidden,  
You breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me, I'm beaconthrillls on tumblr :)


End file.
